Gone to soon
by noffermans
Summary: Bakura is crying what did happen? Warinig this is yoai don't like don't read, character death, i don't own a thing


**This is another tendershipping story. I was very creative last week and thought of this…now it's done and I wanted to post it. I got the inspiration from the song "Gone too Soon" by "Simple Plan." And I won't give any comments to feedback this time because this is just to get that depression away. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH. This is all in Bakura's POV.**

It happed so fast. I haven't had time to say a good goodbye. I feel lost and alone. Tears are rolling down my cheeks, but I don't bother stopping them. I just can't stop crying. I want to cry, cry, cry over him.

What happened?

My best friend, my hikari, my light in this life-my lover-has died.

AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

*_Flashback*_

"Come on Bakura, your lagging behind," Ryou said.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs. "Yeah, right, I'm the one who is carrying everything, you know."

Ryou walked back to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry," he said.

I smiled at him. "Don't be…it's your birthday. You don't have to do anything." He hugged me-normally I was against hugging in public, but it was his birthday. So I let him do whatever he wanted.

We walked up the stairs together and into the museum. Ryou loved modern art. I acutely didn't, but it wasn't that bad. He had me plan the night. He didn't know I was planning on proposing to him tonight. That will make my life here complete. I have wanted to propose to him for a long time now, and today was the day. There is no backing out now.

"Come on, Bakura, let's get inside," I heard my Ryou say.

When we paid for our tickets something happened. Some guys pulled out guns and started to shoot everywhere. I grabbed Ryou's arm and ran away into a restroom, not caring that it was the girl's restroom.

I closed the door. I saw Ryou sitting in the corner hugging his knees. I walked towards Ryou and sat beside him, pulling him into my lap. I tried to calm him down. But, to be honest, I was scared myself. "It's going to be Okay, Ryou," I mumbled. But I wasn't sure myself.

Someone cracked the door open. The man shouted at us to get up and pointed his gun at us. I slowly stood up, and I felt Ryou gripping my shirt.

"Faster!" The man said dangerously.

How I wished I had my shadow magic now, then that man would be a long ways away.

We were brought into a room with a couple of other people. Everyone was scared. I kept Ryou close to me, not wanting to let go of him. There was another man in the room with a gun pointed at us; a third man also had a gun, but he was calling out orders.

Suddenly, one of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ryou. The man said, "If you don't do what I told you to do, everyone else in this room will be dead." I nodded, and he grinned at me. "Good boy," he said in a low voice.

He dragged me into a smaller room. He moved closer to me and said, "If you make one sound, you and all the others are dead, understand?" I nodded. The door swung open and I saw Ryou. Everything was happening really fast.

Ryou grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the man's close distance. The man pointed his gun at us and pulled the trigger. I saw the bullet flying towards me, but before it could hit me…Ryou jumped in front of it and it hit him in the chest.

He screamed very hard and fell on the ground; I could only watch with horrified eyes. At that moment, a policeman came in and jumped on the man with the gun. But I hadn't eyes for that. I kneeled beside Ryou, blood streaming out of his chest. "Ryou…" I said, tears rolling down my face. I knew he was going to die, but I just didn't want to believe it.

He looked at me with hurt eyes and said, "I love you." Then I broke down and started crying uncontrollably. I hugged his chest, not caring about the blood. I screamed, "It's not fair!"

There were people gathering around us, but I didn't care. After a few seconds, I pulled back up. I wanted to ask him now, otherwise I was going to regret it. "Ryou," I said, looking at him with teary eyes. "I wanted to ask this for a while now, and if I don't do it I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. Ryou, I love you with all my heart and soul." I slowly pulled a box out of my pocket and showed it to Ryou. His eyes grew wide with realisation. "Would you marry me?" I asked him, opening the box and holding out the first ring.

Ryou smiled at me, but then his eyes became filled with tears. "But Bakura, we will never…."

I placed my finger on his lips. "I don't care that we can't get married. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do it. I want to be the one," I said, slowly turning into a whisper.

Ryou smiled again, more than the first time, and said, "Yes! Of course I will." I smiled back at him, tears rolling down my cheeks, and slipped the ring on Ryou's finger. Ryou slowly grabbed the box and slipped the other ring on my finger.

"Bakura," he said softly.

"Yes, my love," I said.

"Promise me one thing."

"Whatever you want," I said, burrowing my head into the crook of his neck.

"Don't kill yourself because I'm gone, live your life."

I nodded my head. He smiled at me, eyes looking so tired. I knew the end was near. "Bakura…Please don't leave me," he said.

"I won't, Ryou, I love you," I said, sobbing, while holding him as close as possible.

"Bakura…please…kiss me….one more time…" he asked. I did as I was asked, and kissed him. Ryou didn't respond very much, but I could feel his love behind it.

I felt him go limp. He was dead. I looked down at him.

He had a smile on his face…he died happily.

_*End flashback*_

I'm now here in our room. Ryou's body is lying in a chest downstairs.

I'm the one who must close it, but at this moment, I can't. I can't do a thing. I looked at my hand and saw the ring. I thought of all the happy times we could have had.

The man that shot Ryou is now in jail, but that isn't nearly enough punishment.

Nobody could complete me as Ryou did-he was the light in my life. Now he is gone, and so is my soul.

I guess the Gods didn't want me to be happy.

**Now I feel sorry for poor Ryou. *sigh* But I had to do this. Believe me, I feel much better now. Well, it's turning late, so I should go to bed now. For whoever wanted to know, I'm working at this moment on a second chapter for "Joey's Secret." After that's done I'm going to work on the last chapter of "I want you back."**

**Well thanks to all the readers and people who review, and to dancing elf, who did the beta reading again. **


End file.
